Zero Reborn
by Haruxred
Summary: My own fanfic i decided to make after trying Megaman ZX Suspended
1. A Hero is Born

Chapter 1: A New Being Is Born

It all starts in the year 2906, it technology of the future is still the same but a little more advanced than today's technology. "Man another boring day again, nothing new ever happens" I thought while lying on my back looking up at the clouds floating by. I decided to get up and walk back to town since I was only a couple of miles away from it since I wanted to be alone, after about an hour passed by I noticed that something was following me this time it was a different feeling, I could tell the eye of the stalker was piercing into my body and looking into my soul trying to read my next move, I made sure not to make any sudden movements.

I heard another rustle in the bushes next to me. I started to continue walking trying to look as calm as possible, then something ran through my head "Hmm must have been the wind, oh well I guess I'll jog home then" I said out loud pretending that everything was alright, I started to run at a slow pace and started to pick it up. I've been around here so many times and I watched the news before I came here just to see how the weather will be today but they didn't say anything about any animals or killers… why do the bad things always happen to me.

All of a sudden the ground started to rumble violently throwing me off balance making me fall face first on the ground, there it was towering over me a giant construction reploid. "Man you scared me there for a second heh heh…" the reploid stopped a couple of feet in front of me just watching me, "um… what's the matter, and why are you following me?" the reploid jerked its metal arms upward into the air, the only thing that was running through my mind as its monstrous arms were coming down to me was is today the day I'm going to die?

The only thing I could do was close my eyes and wish for the best. Then I had a feeling that I was falling, as I opened my eyes back up I realized I was falling into a hidden facility that was underground. After I fell onto some of the old bedding that was down there I was happy I didn't die right there, as I looked up from where I fell I noticed it was a good 40 ft drop. Something in my stomach just kicked up and I threw up on the ground, after I was done I wiped my mouth off and started to look around the room "man this is to much excitement for me…" as I managed to get the door to open I walked into a narrow hallway a long one at that.

At the end of the hallway there was only one door a big one at that, CRASH as soon as I heard the noise come from behind me I turned around and seen the giant reploid through the opened door way. I took a couple steps back and fell backwards over a fallen piece of roof, as I was falling back the reploid shoot the wrecking ball at me. The ball made a dent in the big solid door making a small opening that I could fit in. as the reploid was retracting the ball and chain I got up and ran towards the door.

The reploid yanked on the chain making the ball head towards my legs, I couldn't jump in time and I was tripped. As I was sliding on the floor I stopped to see that I reploid's plan backfired and it got hit by its own weapon. I let out a soft snicker and started to crawl as the reploid was dazed by its own attack, I managed to get into the room to see and older version of a reploid floating in a tank. I walked over towards the tank completely forgetting what I was running from.

The tank was dusty on the outside so I took my sleeve and wiped off some of the dust to see parts of a reploid in there, there was a helmet with fake golden yellow hair attached to it in a pony-tail, there was also a arm holding what seemed to be a beam saber and in the middle of the tank was a blue triangular crystal, as the pounding started up I jumped and went behind the tank. I sat down and I put my hands on my head and started to cry a little.

"Please I don't want to die yet, I don't want to lose all of my friends and everything else…" as I was going into a breakdown the crystal in the tank started to glow. It got my attention and I stopped crying and I heard a voice come from nowhere "do you wish to live?" said the mysterious voice, I jumped up and started to yell "Yes I do, I will do what ever it takes please help me!" I said trying to get its attention. Then I noticed the voice wasn't coming from anyone at all it was the crystal talking to me in my mind.

"Very well, but we shall become one, and I'll tell you what's happening after this ok" the blue crystal said to me, I nodded in agreement only to see the arm with the sword starting to move. The tank started to crack making little streams of water come out of it. As soon as the door finally collapsed the room was filled with light, a new being was born. After the light dimmed down there was nothing in the tank.

I looked in the puddle of water on the floor to see my reflection. As I looked at the new me I was stunned from the way I looked, I was wearing the old helmet from inside the tank but it looked brand new just freshly made from the meta-facility just like the new reploid suit I was wearing also but the only thing that wasn't changed was the beam saber. It had some stains on it but I managed to wipe part of it off to see one letter on it. Z…

As I snapped out of the trance I was in from the new look I got, the reploid was already attacking me. As the giant ball was flying towards me I tried to jump to the left but I didn't expect to have so much power in these short jumps. There was one thing that ran through my mind, so this is how a reploid sees, feels, and reacts to things then after that thought ran through my head the voice came back to me.

"Ok I only have a short amount of time before I go into a slumber again… but I will help you out here and I will explain things better to you, so im going to take control here." As it was done talking to me everything went blank and I was standing in a giant waste land of old and destroyed reploids, all I seen was a figure sitting on a mountain of dead reploids. It seemed that the figure was holding some sort of scythe. The figure seen me and jumped down towards me getting ready to cleave me in half.

I woke up screaming to realize that I was standing on the remains of the construction reploid. "Man my pay check won't be able to pay for this…" I said to myself. "Ah looks like you are awake; I guess its time for me to explain everything…" said the voice again."Wait before you start telling me about what's going on, I want to know your name first" then out of nowhere a hologram of a red reploid appeared out of no where making me jump back a couple of feet into a wall.

"My name is Zero… I was a reploid from the past 100 years ago, Ceil tried to recover my body after my last fight with Ragnarok and Dr. Wile but she failed and she was heart broken not to see me again, this facility has been abandoned for 60 years and everyone forgot about it, except for ceil she would visit me everyday and try a new way to revive me, but…. All the attempts fail and eventually cost her… life, she sacrificed herself to revive me and she succeeded on doing it, but the reploid that is on the surface that is known as your zero is a fake who is hiding two of the most dangerous minds of destruction in him so I need your help. Well actually I need your body as a host for me to share my power with you so we can stop him." After Zero was done talking I looked back at the hologram "let me have a few moments alone to think on it ok…" I said to Zero who nodded as I started to walk out of the room.

I went back into the room I fell into thinking to myself after I sat down on the pile of old clothes, "This is just to much for just one person to handle but is he the real Zero or is he a fake…." I looked into the hallway seeing the hologram of Zero hovering there waiting for me patiently. I decided to head back into the same room "So what is your choice?" Zero said. "Something deep inside of me says to trust you and something else in me shares your same emotions to stop them… so I'll help but I got one question Zero."

Zero looked at me with a puzzled look on his holographic face, "And the question is?" Zero asked "… will I stay in this suit all the time…" I said to Zero. Zero gave me a smirk and started to laugh to himself, I was a little confused but serious at the same time, "No you can change into that form anytime you want to, but there is one condition, You cannot hurt no humans in that form…, Because reploids were built to protect not to hurt the innocent you got that." After Zero was done talking I nodded in agreement to his condition.

After I managed to get out of the underground facility I started to walk home again and this time I didn't run into any rampaging reploids. "Zero why did that reploid attack me" I asked, "Well because it went maverick, but if you don't understand what that means, I'll explain it to you, if you want me to" I decided to wait till tomorrow for the explanation because I was to freaking tired from all the excitement today.

As I got into the outskirts of town I had seen my friends looking for me. "There he is, Kit over here!" Haru called out to me and the others. "What are you all doing out here??" I asked, "Easy, because its dark out and you were nowhere to be found." Luna quickly answered. "Zero should I tell them" I thought in my mind towards him, "Now is not the time to tell anyone, because it would Confuse them to much… now let me rest…" I let out a sigh of discomfort.

"I must of fell asleep this time, and it was dark and it took me longer than I thought to get back here well since it was so dark out" I said to them trying to be as innocent looking as I could. "Well ok I'll buy it this time Kit…" Luna said to me with an annoyed sound in her voice. After the awkward conversation I started off home.

"Home is still the same, Lonely…." I said out loud hearing my own echo from the emptiness of my own apartment. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow kit?" Zero asked me. "School and that's it unless you want to do something…" I replied back to him as I was closing the door to my home.


	2. School and Chaos?

Chapter 2: School and Chaos

Chapter 2: School and Chaos?

"Kit wake up, your going to be late for school today" Zero screamed in my head making me fall off landing face first into my desk. "…. You know it's really easy to wake me up instead of screaming and scaring the living crap out of me…" I said in a low and pissed tone. I got up rubbing my head from getting hit, I decided to skip breakfast today and run to school after I got out of the shower.

About 15 minutes later I arrived at my new school since yesterday was the last day of summer vacation… but so many things happened on the last day. When I set foot on the school grounds all I could hear was people whispering and looking at me with a strange look. As I was walking and everyone was avoiding me Luna caught me off guard and tackle hugged me "Hi Kit, I am surprised your not late for your first day of school" as I was laying on the ground with a dull look in my eyes looking up at her a teacher walked up to us "Mr. Hitsumuga can you come with me…" I got up and followed the teacher to where ever he was taking me.

About ten minutes later I was sitting in the teacher's little office and lounge looking at a group of teachers that we discussing something about me, then all of the teachers walked up to me. "Mr. Hitsumuga please wait a couple of more minutes while the head master gets here she is how should I say it, late again…" after the head teacher was done talking I smirked a little and said to Zero in my mind "Man if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of been the only one late". Zero let out a little chuckle.

Then right after the teachers went back to there little prep talks about how the new students will act towards them there was a loud boom that made me jump behind the couch I was sitting on but I noticed the teachers were laughing at me. I poked my head above the couch a little to see what happened then a hand was on top of my head then I looked up only to see the head master. She didn't even look like the teaching type she looked more like a combination of a super model and a ninja I was just stunned looking at the Head master and said "Wow…."

She then took me into her office and I sat down before she told me. She looked at a few papers and put them down and looked at me "Kitsune Hitsumuga, 18 year old male, and had an accident in the woods in town and the only thing that was found was the missing construction reploid and an old facility" she turned away from me and looked outside the window and somehow I just knew she was smiling at me. She turned around again to face me and her eyes met mine "like to explain how a young adult like yourself can get out of a forty foot hole in the ground when that was the only exit from that old building in the ground?" I just gave her this dumbfounded look.

"Kit remember you can't tell anyone about it" Zero said quickly to me before I opened my mouth to reply to the woman. "Well you see the reploid short circuited and I was climbing up on an old rope to get out and then the reploid exploded and sent me up the rest of the way…" the woman gave me the same smile again. "Kitsune I already know, I was just seeing if you would tell the truth and you did and for that I'm proud of you because I went to all of my new students houses to visit them before their first day of school but you weren't home, and I managed to run into your little girlfriend Luna Yukimana and we went looking for you and we seen the explosion, after you and Luna left I went and checked it out and it seems your telling the truth."

I sighed a little in my head at the same time as Zero thinking that was a close one. After the head master let me go I asked what her name was and she said I would find out sooner or later and I walked away with a confused look. Before I left the teachers head quarters I remembered I didn't get my schedule and I walked up to the one that seemed like he was just bored out of his mind. "Um… excuse me sir I was wondering if it is ok If I got my schedule since I didn't get it in the mail?" he just looked up at me and smiled and replied "sure thing kid" he printed one up and I left and went to home room.

After I left I started to walk down to the 4th floor and there was a loud boom that came from outside. I ran to the window to see a different reploid attacking the school this time it looked like a special defense reploid that came from the army base. Right as I was about to transform students were at the windows looking outside at what was happening. So I backed into the janitor's closet. "Hey what are you doing in here" said an old voice.

I turned around to see an old man with a big bushy white beard and mustache. I looked at him with a surprised look and quickly replied "Can you keep a secret Mr.… um I'll just call you Mr. White ok" the man looked at me with a curious look in his eyes and smirked at me "well by dumb luck you got my last name right and for you I'll keep a secret as long as you don't tell anyone I sleep in here during the day and night, ok?" I just looked at the man with a sad look in my eyes and replied "Tell you what if you keep the secret you can stay at my place I was getting lonely anyways" the old man nodded in agreement.

I nodded back to the old man and started to glow red and the old man's eye got wide as I transformed into their fake Hero. "y-your Zero…" the old man said surprised, I just looked back and said "No I'm the real Zero not that fake that you call a hero" after I was done talking I ran back into the hallway and all the students turned around to see me and they were surprised to see me, but luckily the only thing that wasn't covered was my eyes so they couldn't see my face.

I went back to the window to see if anyone got hurt, and to my surprised no one did but the reploid had a couple of the Students cornered and I noticed that one of them was Luna. I took a couple of steps back and jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the ground. The reploid didn't pay no attention to me and was about to pull the trigger to the machine gun it had and was about to kill Luna with the other students. I rushed towards the armed reploid drawing my sword out in a second and slashed at one of its arms but the reploid jumped back and shot at the Students.

"Shit" I yelled and jumped in front of the gun taking all of the shots but they bounced off of me. I turned my head towards the students and Luna still keeping an eye on the crazed reploid. "RUN!" I screamed at them and the reploid cocked its gun back up trying to shoot at them again. But I dashed towards the reploid and cut its gun in half, the reploid dropped the now useless gun and pulled out two beam daggers that went along both of its arms. "Zero, Can this sword transform at all?" I said to him in my mind and he nodded yes and said "Just visualize the weapon you want it to turn into Kit."

I closed my eyes and stood completely still and looked over my shoulder to see the students and Luna making it inside just in time, then I looked up and seen all of the students looking out of the windows at me. I looked back to the reploid who just started to charged at me, "any weapon huh" I smirked and the beam sword started to glow a bright red, it glowed brighter than a flame and transformed into an arm cannon, I started to chare the new cannon and jumped over the reploid as it tried to slash at my lower torso. As I was upside down over the reploid I shoot off the charged beam completely incinerating the reploid. As I did a cool pose as I landed while putting the sword away all I could hear was the students and teachers cheering. I thought to Zero "Zero what's the point of keeping it a secret when they are going to find out sooner or later…" Zero let out a sigh "I guess you're right, I was actually thinking the same thing" as Zero was done talking Luna came out of the school walking towards me.

I turned towards Luna and looked at her and she had a worried look in her eyes. "Have you seen Kit no one can find him Zero…" she said with a sad tone in her voice. "You're looking at him… Luna" after I said that Luna got a confused look on her face. Luna looked at me with a smile "Yeah right like your Kit, he is too lazy to do anything and how could he pull off cool moves like that" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

I looked at her and let out a sigh and pulled down the face mask. "Holy Crap it is you Kit!" she had a stunned look on her face and fell back. "Told you, I wasn't lying Luna" I said back with a little chuckle in my voice. As I transformed back into my normal state all the students and teachers came outside. They weren't stunned at all they were cheering for me for saving there friends and the school, the head master walked up to me and grabbed my hand and took me back to her office.

"Ok kit have a seat." As I sat down she had a look of interest on her face, "well now I'm pretty shocked myself about your little surprise, oh and I already know about you and the janitor making that deal I heard the whole thing between you and White, I hope you will keep your promise to him…" after she was done talking White walked into her office with a sad look on his face. I looked at White and asked what was wrong he looked at me and looked back down at the floor. "White you can still stay at my place, I see that you have no where to go and I would really like the extra company at my place" I said quickly with a happy tone in my voice. White looked at me and tears started to flow from his eyes "Thank you that is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in my life" he then gave me a hug of joy and I patted him on the back having a funny look on my face while the Head Master just chuckled to herself.

"Well now since we got all of this stuff out of the way, I think you should get back to class but Kit… no Kit and Zero have this" she tossed me a watch and gave me a sweet but somewhat creepy smile. "What is this watch for?" I asked the Head master. "It will tell you if there are anymore reploids going out of control or if anything else happens." I nodded at the woman and started to walk out of the room but before I left I turned around. "Oh Zero says hi to you… oh and he knows that your that descendant from Ceil." I continued to walk out of the room but the head master stopped me. "Ok you win I'll tell you my name… its Yukina Fuyagami." She finished and I left for class.

As I got to the classroom all of the students gave me a smile and one of the male students's showed me to the desk that was in the middle of the class so that I would be the "Center" of their attention. As I was opening my desk it was filled with treats and other treats from the students of my class even the teacher put something in there. I looked at all the students "thanks for the treats" I said with a fake smile on my face but none of them could tell. After an hour through the class I noticed one of the students in the back was eyeing me with a distasteful look in his eyes. I looked at him, he was wearing a un buttoned blue shirt with a white T-shirt under it and black pants, his eyes were a red color that kind of creped me out and his hair was a silver color. After we exchanged looks I started to talk to Zero in my mind again.

"So Zero what do you think of that guy in the back row?" I glanced back to him, "Very creepy I think but so far I do not like all of this special attention…" I gave out a little mental smirk at Zero's comment. "I agree with you 100 on this one Zero" before me and Zero could finish our conversation the watch started to go off. Most of the students jumped from the noise from it. "MR. HITSUMUGA! WHAT IS THAT NOISE!" the teacher yelled at me. I quickly pressed a button and replied to the watch "This is Zero, What is the problem?" I said into the watch. Then a voice responded to mine "This is officer Takinowa, There are five reploids attacking the Power Plant, We need your help, Mister Zero." I quickly replied "Just call me zero and I'll be there" the teacher gave me a look like he wasn't going to let me out of class. I looked around and the silver haired boy opened a window for me and pulled the fire alarm to help me out. I thought to myself "creepy but very helpful and a little cute" as I transformed I jumped out of the window and dashed off to the plant.

It took me a good half hour to get there and normal speed, but as soon as I got the plant I seen three of the reploids cut into ribbons. I walked over to one of the officers "What happened here?" the officer looked at me and looked at me a second time "Zero I just seen you go inside, how did you get out so fast?" Crap I thought to myself fake Zero is here…


	3. The Real Truth is revealed

Chapter 3: The Real Truth is revealed and a Blood Bath is Discovered

Chapter 3: The Real Truth is revealed and a Blood Bath is Discovered

I walked into the power plant to see a gory massacre, "all these innocent people dead for what nothing…" I thought out load and I seen the two reploids on the ground. One of them was cut in half and the other was impaled in various parts of its body. I fell to my knees and started to cry a little. Then I heard screams coming from a room down the hall. I got up to my feet and bolted for the room. All I seen was the fake Zero about to slash a woman, I instantly recognized who it was she was the head master of my school. Without a thought I dash in front of the on coming beam and stopped it with my sword. I was face to face with the fake Zero, "You are not going to harm another living person as long as I am around YOU FAKE!" the other Zero jumped back with a shocked look on his face and realized what he had done.

"W… what did I do…" F.Zero said looking at his bloody hands, as he went to his knees the crystal started to glow on his fore head. F.Zero started screaming at the top of his voice, the police reploids came running in at the noise to find out what it was. "Hurry get Yukina-Hime out of her NOW!" I yelled to the officers. They grabbed her and got out of the building as fast as they could. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head as well, I grabbed my head and was on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. After the pain subsided I looked up to see F.Zero standing up with a red aura surrounding him.

He had an evil smirk on his face and he rushed at me, I managed to get out of the way of a vital blow and got part of my right arm nicked. I held onto my right arm trying to forget about the pain but I couldn't. "Kit this is the bad time to do anything just Run!" I ran out of there and fast picking up my injured arm so I could talk into the watch. "Hello, Hikari police department how may I help you?" said this weak but kind female voice. "I need you to put me on the loud speakers through out town right away this is zero it's a huge emergency." The woman put me on the loud speakers for the whole town "This is…. Kit speaking I'm also known as Zero Please everyone listen this is urgent everyone head to the Police Station NOW, I repeat this is a CODE RED THREAT all of the reploids are going Maverick." With me finishing I started to hear chaos break through out the city, I though to myself "Shit how I'm I supposed to help everyone out at once…" then I saw the silver haired guy again he stopped me as I was running. "Need any help?" he asked me, I gave him a strange look and noticed the same energy that I felt before when I first met the real zero, it was kind and very warm and before I knew it he started to glow blue and transformed into the legendary blue bomber. "Megaman" is all Zero said, I looked at him with a shocked and surprised look on my face, "What is you name anyways?" I said to the young man, "Its Rock, I already know yours" he said to me and winked.

As twenty maverick reploids started to rush us Rock's arm cannon started to glow and turned into a machine gun and he blasted all of the reploids away without breaking a sweat. I looked over at Rock, "You can handle these guys I need to go back to the School and make sure everyone is ok", Rock nodded in agreement as I ran off towards the school. As I reached the school my worst nightmares came to life, there were reploids everywhere and corpses of some of my classmates and other students. I seen Luna cornered by six reploids, I dashed towards her to save her but I was too late. Before I got to her I seen F.Zero rush in and impale her. My eyes widened and the reploids went off to kill the other students that were hiding. As I go to Luna I held her in my arms, she looked up at me with tears coming out of her eyes, "Luna I'm sorry I didn't make it in time I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you" I said to her while on the verge of tears about to come from my eyes.

"Kit its alright you did the best you could, I'm not mad at you and I forgive you… also I have been waiting to tell you something… I… I…" before she could finish her body went limp and lifeless her eyes had no life left in them. I took my hand and closed her eyes and began to cry endless tears of sorrow and regret. "Kit its ok, it's not your fault…" Zero said to me trying to make me feel better. Before he even knew it I tuned everything out and went into the deepest part of my mind. "It's all my fault… if I didn't stumble on that building none of this would have happened… we could of lived happily but he… He KILLED HER… I have to… Avenge her… I have to avenge everyone that they killed…" while I completely shut down from the accident I was being surrounded by reploids.

After I came to I stood up still looking at the ground, no more tears were running down my face, Zero could feel my emotions anger laced with sorrow he knew that something extremely bad was about to happen. As the reploids were approaching me the jewel on my forehead started to glow a bright red, all the reploids stopped where they were at F.Zero was standing amongst them he even had no idea what was going on. As I looked up my eyes were glowing with red energy flowing out of them, the reploid armor Zero gave me started to blacken the grass I was standing on wilted and died all of the grass in a ten foot radius died. F.Zero was smirking at what he saw he knew what he unlocked after seeing the grass dying, as I looked at him he froze in fear. I was releasing so much killing intent that no possible human nor reploid could ever produce even a god would fear it, as I started to walk with Luna's body in my arms one of the reploids tried to attack me but failed horribly and it just self combusted into a pile of scrap metal. As I brought Luna's body to a safer location I turned around and walked back towards the reploids. "… You killed her… now I will kill all of you… for breaking the absolute laws… that no reploid shall ever harm any living creature…" I stood there silent as the wind blew across the school grounds, everything was silent there were no screams not, you could here a pin drop a block away, all the reploids gathered to the same place where I was.

Rock stared down at the school yard where I was; completely stunned at the amount of reploids that we surrounding me, as F.Zero took his leave three reploids went in for an attack. One went right for the chest with its own beam saber trying to impale me; the other two were following it up with support attack by firing at the ground beside me. I was still standing in the same spot as if my whole body shut down from all the stress that just occurred.

(In the darkest parts of my mind)

As I sat in a corner crying my eyes out for the great loose that just happened I seen something flash at the corner of my eyes, I got up and decided to follow what the thing was. In my mind I came across a door that had a huge sign over it saying "Caution Do Not Open, Angry, Envy, Lust, and Darkness resides in this room…" the rest was faded out I couldn't tell what it was. Something was telling me not to open it and something else was telling me to open it. "You want revenge on those who hurt your loved one…" said a wispy voice. I looked around to find the voice but I couldn't find it, I looked back at the door and fell back at what I saw, the door suddenly grew a mouth and a pair of eyes that were pitch black.

"What are you?" I said to the door while trembling at what I saw, "I am part of your mind as you would say it, I hold the dark side in you heart…" the door replied in a weak tone. I stood up and started to think about another question to ask it, I was about to ask it the question but it talked before I could say anything, "Yes everyone has one in their mind and heart, but we only appear at dire times or at the loose of a loved one, so you do want revenge, yes or no…" I looked at the door and nodded in agreement for it to help me. "Good choice young one, now I needed an answer before you could open me but now you can…" after the door was done talking the face disappeared, I slowly brought my hand to the handle, and as soon as I opened the door there was nothing inside.

I peeked inside to double check if anyone or anything was in their, I heard something from above on the roof of the room only to see a pair of giant blood red glowing eyes looking at me. "**Well what do we got here, another human that needs help, and before you say anything why should I help you anyways…**" the demon spoke to me, "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE WITH ME" as I finish yelling the demon instantly got to work knowing that I didn't fear death at all after what just happened.

(Back to the school yard)

Right as I was about to be impaled by the reploid I flung up my sword sending it's into the air slashing the reploid in half in the process, as the two reploids seen what I did they decided to open fire at me, but before they even pulled the trigger I was gone. All the reploids looked around and didn't see me until I landed beside the two that opened fire on me before, I was holding two swords in my hands and with a quick flash the two reploids fell to pieces. After the three were destroyed the rest of the small armada started to rush me but failed horribly at the attack on me. After the battle was done Rock was still staring at me with his eye wide open, I looked up at him and disappeared in a flash.

(In the city, Downtown District)

As I appeared I saw that the reploids haven't got to here as the people were still coming to the station. As soon as someone seen me they all started to scream in fear and some of the guards that were protecting the entrance ran till they got 10 feet in front of me. "Zero put down your weapon and no one will get hurt," one of the guards yelled out to me over the screams. I couldn't afford to put my beam sword away because I didn't know if the reploids would reach here or not but I had no choice so I reverted back to my human form. As soon as I was back to normal the guards lowered there guns and sighed in relief that I wasn't the psychopath F.Zero. "Have any of the maverick reploids reached here yet…" I walked to one of the guards asking.

"No not yet sir, um… what happened at the north district…" I looked down towards the ground with a grim look on my face holding back what ever tears I had left. "There were no survivors… everyone is dead…" I remained silent after I told them and when a couple of the civilians heard what I said they ran to me, "What do you mean no survivors, my kid was at the school at the time" one man grabbed my shirt while yelling in my face. The two guards tried to get the man off of me but failed. "You were their hero, you failed her!" as soon as the man yelled that into my face, I pulled my arm back and punched him knocking him back at least three feet, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SAVE A CITY WITH A POPULATION OVER ONE MILLION, WELL DO YOU" I yelled at the top of my lungs making everyone stop what they were doing and making them look in my direction. The man got up to his feet and had a regretful look in his eyes, just then all I could hear were some screams of joy, when I turned around all I could see was Rock with all of the student's behind him.


End file.
